


Whatever they may be

by dizzylocofool



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Lemon, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzylocofool/pseuds/dizzylocofool
Summary: With his focus shifting away from winning the manhunt. He wasn’t nearly as dense as George. He always knew there wassomething morebetween Clay and him, but neither wanted to admit it. Was it out of pride, fear of rejection or because they enjoyed teasing each other? Sapnap wasn’t sure of the reason, but he did know this was a fantastic opportunity to test the waters. If it backfires he can chalk it up to a side-effect of the potion, probably.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	Whatever they may be

**Author's Note:**

> Something something I suffer from Sapnap brainrot.

A mask has many uses.

Like hiding one’s _doubts_.

Like hiding one’s _panic_.

Like hiding one’s _fear_.

For all his perceived confidence, Dream was really glad no one could read his expressions right about now. He had gotten himself cornered in a cave with a river of magma running through it. This by itself wouldn’t be a problem if it wasn’t for the four hunters hot on his trail. Dream hid in a small opening in the walls of the cavern, closing the entrance with some stone to buy himself some time. He could faintly hear the footsteps and whispers of the hunters as they made their way towards him.

Unfortunately, they still had their compass. Whoever had it among the hunters could pinpoint where Dream was hiding. He’d picked a hiding spot right next to the lava. Whoever approached first would get kicked right into the lava. Dream was hoping he could toss an ender pearl while the hunters would be saving their friend. 

“I saw him go this way.”

Dream could recognize that voice from a mile away. George’s accent made him stand out the easiest between the hunters’ relentless whispering. It sounded like George was still near the other end of the river. Dream knew George probably wasn’t holding the compass.

“Are you sure? I don’t see that muffin anywhere.”

The word ‘muffin’ was a dead giveaway. Dream never quite understood why someone like Bad actually participated in these manhunts. He never seemed too keen on hurting his friends. Maybe his friend really did live up to his name?

“In any case, be careful guys.”

A small smile was forming on Dream’s face. Antfrost was always a pretty timid person, but he’d started being more assertive. The manhunts were making him more confident in his abilities. Even if he wasn’t as experienced as the rest of the hunters, he’d always have some contingency plan that would help them out.

Dream could tell from what they were saying that none of those 3 had been carrying the compass. That meant that his opponent would be-

 _Sapnap_.

In the last few manhunts Sapnap had always been the most dangerous hunter. While all of his friends had improved over time, Sapnap had practically become as skilled a warrior as himself. He always enjoyed his duels with the raven-haired man because he’d push Dream to his limits in battle. 

Admittedly that wasn’t the only reason. Clay couldn’t help but blush every time he saw Sapnap’s confident smirk in battle, every time he heard Sapnap call his name, every time one pinned the other to the ground. 

_I’m so fucking whipped…_

As Dream was contemplating his life choices, the wall next to him broke away, revealing the dark blue eyes of his rival.

“Oh Dream~”

Hearing Sapnap say that sent some of Dream’s blood rushing towards his other head. He wasn’t sure if he was terrified or aroused, but Dream would have time to contemplate that later. Before Sapnap could thrust his blade towards Dream, Dream kicked his rival towards the scorching hot magma. Sapnap immediately took a fire resistance potion from his pocket and chugged it before landing in the lava.

“He’s trying to kill Sapnap, get him!”

The other three hunters were running towards him, ready to kill Dream to finish the hunt. Dream considered teleporting away with an ender pearl, but this would be the perfect chance to burn the compass and settle the score with Sapnap. Having made his choice, Dream drank his own fire resistance potion and dove into the sea of molten rock. As he fell in the river, he heard obsidian forming above his head. He was trapped down here with Sapnap.

“ONE OF US IS DYING HERE DREAM!”

Before Dream’s eyes could get used to the bright lava surrounding him, Sapnap slashed him across his chestplate. Dream retaliated by kicking off of the nearest wall and dashed towards his best friend, sword in hand.

Dream knew that between his previous injuries, the first blow Sapnap landed and their superior gear, he was at a massive disadvantage. He’d need to play a bit dirty, but Sapnap wouldn’t mind, right? 

As Dream got close, Sapnap readied his shield to block an incoming slash towards his chest or throat. Unfortunately for him, Dream wasn’t aiming for either of those places. Instead, he aimed towards Sapnap’s blade. As the sword was knocked out of Sapnap’s hand, it was no longer protected by the fire resistance effect and melted instantly. 

Sapnap realized Dream’s strategy and decided to fight fire with fire. He grabbed the sword by its blade before Dream could swing again. He pulled the sword, along with the tall blonde who was holding it, towards him. With his other hand, he quickly unclasped Dream’s iron chest plate during their struggling. When he tossed the chest plate aside, he knocked Dream’s mask off along with it and both items burned up in the magma.

Sapnap couldn’t help but gawk at his friend’s face. He’d seen the blonde take off his mask before, but it always seemed to mesmerize him. If they weren’t trying to burn everything the other was carrying and kill each other, he wouldn’t mind counting all of the freckles that covered his face. 

_I’m such a simp..._

His staring was interrupted by Dream’s hand reaching for his shoulders. Before Sapnap could react, Dream unclasped his armour and tried tossing it aside. Unfortunately for him, a part of the fabric of Sapnap’s shirt had gotten stuck to the clasp. When Dream tossed it aside with his monstrous strength, he accidentally ripped Sapnap’s shirt off.

“Ah, DREAM!”

While that was a genuine mistake, Dream didn’t regret it once he saw Sapnap’s bare chest. They had seen each other shirtless before, but Sapnap must’ve been hitting the gym after their last manhunt. His chest was much bigger, he had a noticeable six-pack and he had some _very_ nice arms. He quickly recomposed himself and apologized to the raven-haired male.

“Shit, sorry, Sapnap.”

“Sorry ain’t enough Dream!”

Sapnap yelled as he grabbed Dream’s pants and ripped them off. Sapnap meant it as a small prank, he didn’t mind Dream’s accident. The other hunters weren’t looking anyways and the two had seen each other in their boxers already. 

What Sapnap didn’t account for was the tent in Dream’s boxers.

It seemed his best friend had gotten excited in more ways than one while fighting him.

And he was _packing_.

“S-Sapnap!”

Dream looked away and crossed his legs to hide his erection. Even with the orange glow of the magma, Clay’s scarlet, flushed face was obvious. Their bodies were starting to feel hot, and they didn’t think it was the lava. 

With his focus shifting away from winning the manhunt. He wasn’t nearly as dense as George. He always knew there was _something more_ between Clay and him, but neither wanted to admit it. Was it out of pride, fear of rejection or because they enjoyed teasing each other? Sapnap wasn’t sure of the reason, but he did know this was a fantastic opportunity to test the waters. If it backfires he can chalk it up to a side-effect of the potion, probably.

“I can help you with that, if you want.”

“Of course you’d want that, Simpnap.”

“With how you were eye-fucking my chest you’re not much better, pissbaby. You’re more of a bottom than George.”

Dream’s expression turned into a dangerous smirk. He knew that Sapnap was trying to provoke him, but his dick was twitching with anticipation. 

“You say that, but I bet even Ant would top you, bratnap.”

“Let’s test it then, truce ‘till we fuck eachother’s brains out?”

Dream nodded and started digging out a small room to the side of the lake. They wouldn’t have to worry about them burning to death, at least. As they got out of the lava, Dream took off his hoodie. Sapnap immediately pushed Dream towards the wall and started kissing him like his life depended on it. Dream’s hands made their way to Sapnap’s bare chest. He began groping the tanned man’s pecs as their kiss became much sloppier.

The blonde was losing the battle for dominance as Sapnap forced his tongue into Dream’s mouth. Dream had to get the upper hand again, so he started playing with the other man’s nipples. He immediately heard Sapnap gasp. He had found a weakness to exploit. Dream immediately lowered his face to Sapnap’s chest and began licking one of his nipples while playing with the other nipple with his hand. This brought a much louder reaction out of the man, so Clay took it as a sign of approval.

Before Sapnap could try anything, Dream went a bit further by lightly biting the nub. Even though Sapnap tried to, he couldn’t hide the obscene moan that escaped his lips. When Dream looked up, he could see how _wrecked_ his friend was from just this. Sapnap saw Dream’s trademark cocky smirk and remembered their argument earlier. He’d have to remind Clay who the real top here was.

As Dream was going to start licking the other nipple, Sapnap grabbed Dream by his throat and pulled him back up to face him. Before Dream could protest, Sapnap immediately started to nuzzle in the blonde’s neck. At first it was just kissing and licking, but that quickly changed to harsh sucking and biting. He was marking up Clay’s pale neck with a myriad of hickeys and love bites. Dream let out a sluttish moan and Sapnap swore that he would never forget that sound coming out of his best friend’s mouth.

“Fuck, Dream. If I knew you were such a whore I would’ve marked you as my bitch a long time ago.”

With just a single whisper near his ear, Dream was _fucked_. Even if he physically could still dominate Sapnap, his one weakness would always be dirty talk. Especially if the person degrading him was his hot as fuck best friend.

“S-Sapnap..!”

“God, I wonder what George would think seeing how much of a slut you are, Clay.”

“Sapnap, p-please!”

“I can’t read your mind, Clay~ You gotta use your words, slut.”

Dream hesitated for a second. On one hand, he didn’t want to prove Sapnap right. He was still a very competitive man and he’d love to see his best friend take his cock. On the other hand…

He needed to get fucked.

_Hard._

“Sapnap! Please, f-fuck me!”

Sapnap’s smirk turned into a wide grin as he won their contest of dominance. Still, he knew Clay was begging for release and he himself had been pent up for a while. He picked Clay up and laid him on the floor. Sapnap wasted no time in taking Dream’s boxers off.

“Spread your legs, whore.”

Dream did as he was ordered to and exposed his pink hole to Sapnap. As much as Sapnap wanted to taste Dream’s hole, he needed to prep him quickly. He took a potion out of his pocket and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He shoved a finger into the twitching hole.

“SAP- NICK!”

“You’re such a needy bitch if you’re this tight around just one finger.”  
Dream’s moans and shouts only made Sapnap reach his climax faster. He decided not to take his time today and quickly put in a second and a third finger. Sapnap slightly regretted shoving three fingers in that soon, but the reaction he got out of Clay immediately washed away any regrets he had.

Dream’s mouth was hanging wide open as his tongue lolled out. He seemed to be even deeper in pleasure than he was earlier. Dream liked it rough, huh?

“I can’t believe my cock-gargling whore is such a pain slut too.”

“St-stop teasing, you prick!”

“Alright then, you asked for it!”

Now that he knew Dream at the very least _liked_ pain, he felt confident enough to go all the way. He pulled his fingers out of the tight heat and pulled the blonde’s pants off. Dream was already groaning from the loss of something in his hole, but Sapnap was eager to change that. He picked Clay up and pushed his back to the wall. Dream spread his legs as Sapnap lined up his thick girth to Dream’s pink hole. With no warning, Sapnap rammed straight in.

Clay’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his screams of pain and pleasure were encouraging Sapnap to fuck his tight heat faster. Clay wrapped his legs around Sapnap’s waist as he didn’t want Sapnap to ever stop. He saw how Sapnap’s body was covered by a layer of sweat and he loved how his muscles were flexing to hold him up and rail into him.

“You’re dripping wet like a fucking girl. You really are perfect as my cocksleeve.”

“Hah...Is it in yet? I c-can barely feel y-you, bratnap.”

If he had any blood left in his brain, Sapnap would’ve known that was obviously a bluff. In these circumstances though, that remark ignited the fuse Sapnap never knew he had. He started holding up Clay with one arm as he placed the other on Clay’s abs. He began thrusting in balls deep into his best friend. He could feel Clay’s stomach bulge out a bit as he thrust in.

“Can’t feel me? Your ass is practically begging for my cock like you’re a bitch in heat.”

Clay could only let out a sluttish moan as response. His cock was leaking everywhere, he was close. Sapnap also wouldn’t last long railing Clay for much longer. He leaned into Clay’s neck, ready to mark Clay as _his_.

“S-S-, NICK!”

“Take my fucking cum, whore!”

Sapnap left one last hickey on Clay’s neck. Clay couldn’t take it anymore, and started cumming all over their chests and abs. Somehow, Dream got even tighter while he was cumming, his walls feeling perfect to Sapnap as they enveloped his cock. With one last thrust directly into Clay’s prostate, Sapnap came, filling his friend with his hot seed. Between Nick’s girth and his cum, Clay felt so _full_. 

With a relieved sigh, Sapnap carried Clay and laid him on the floor. While the cold, rough stone was far from ideal, Sapnap exhausted basically during the manhunt and during their lovemaking. Luckily, Clay had already fallen asleep due to the exhaustion. 

Sapnap laid down and cuddled his friend as he felt his eyelids become heavy. Friend? He wasn’t sure what they were, but they could sort it out together. After they wake up, they’d definitely need to have a conversation, but for now he was content sleeping next to Clay, whatever they may be.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if y'all liked the fic ;)


End file.
